


Derek's Milkshake Bring All the Supernaturals to the Yard

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse between supernatural creatures, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek likes sucking cock, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No fairies were harmed during the writing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rutting, Sexual Abuse, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, copious amounts of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek is about to enter on his rutting season: during seven days he will be a bit stressed, more cranky than usual and extremely horny.It's everything under control, except that is not. Because Derek is so hot - literally and figuratively speaking - that it becomes a problem.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	Derek's Milkshake Bring All the Supernaturals to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I ask you to read this before you continue.
> 
> It's been a time since I've been here, I know. Trying to cope with my real life chores in the middle of a pandemic is hard. But I think I'm doing good. Hope you guys are good and safe as well.
> 
> \- This another one of those twisted ideas of mine (twisted in the silly meaning of it). Still, the concept can be a little disturbing for some of you (please, read the tags). So, be warned.  
> \- None of the abuse and non consent tags are related to Derek/Stiles. They have a very health and consensual relationship in this story.  
> \- Thank you to my forever man Always_Bottom_Derek for borrow me Fleep on this story. Playing with him was fun (Only in the writing, surely!)  
> \- This is unbetaed. So, forgive me for eventual grammatical errors.
> 
> Without further ado, hope you enjoy this.

There was a time when Derek used to hate his ruts; he got all hot (metabolically speaking), his heartbeat speeding up to minimal arousing smells his nose could catch, intense sweating and an aching hardon tenting his pants until he got some release. It never lasted more than a few hours though, when waves of lust crept again over his body and got him humping the nearest surface for another momentary relief. It was worse during his teenage years when he was a young wolf still struggling to control both his supernatural and human hormones.

Nowadays, he has much better control of all his supernatural abilities and any biological condition that comes with his werewolf genes. I mean, he is not a hormonal bomb that will explode in a fountain of semen with the barest contact of someone he finds sexually attractive. But enduring his ruts never was an easy task, and it got even more difficult since he became an alpha.

His rutting season was between January and April, occurring mostly during the second half of February and lasting from 7 to 10 days. On the days preceeding February, Derek packs up the loft’s cabinets and pantry with provisions enough for the whole month, so as that he doesn’t need to get out looking like a crazy sex-starved man. As soon as he enters the first day of rut, he sends a message on the Pack’s Telegram group (created and administered by Stiles), and no one is allowed to come over as there were no Pack meetings.

On the day before it starts, Derek’s body gives signs that precedes the rutting: his corporal temperature increases, making it hot where it is almost unbearable to wear clothes, which is accompanied by a low itch on his groin. But rutting science is not perfect math, so there are times when he can read the signs and there is no sign at all to read. And this year it’s more like the last.

Laying on the king sized mattress placed on the loft’s main room, Derek’s sleep is peaceful, his bare chiseled torso heaving with steady and calm breathing. His left arm is bent above his head, biceps puffing out masculine glory even under sleepy relaxation whereas his right arm remains close to his body, hand placed on his washboard abs. It’s the same for his legs, one resting straight while the other is slightly bent.

White sheets covering his hips, Derek grunts in his sleep, his facial expression flinching subtly like he’s dreaming. His arms and legs move lightly as this reaction increases, but he doesn’t change his lying position, remaining on his back.

A louder grunt breaks from him, his brow scrunching up and uneasiness rising. His tongue flicks, trying to wet the odd dryness inside his mouth. His head turns to the other side, and he shifts the weight of his hips on the mattress. He goes from a peaceful dream to someone who is experiencing the beginning of a nightmare as his breathing speeds up, chest heaving faster than five minutes ago and grunts turning into moans.

The hand on his abs moves up to broad pectoral, the warmness emanating from his skin a cozy heat on his palm. His eyelids flutter a few times before slowly opening to the clarity of the first morning hours that comes through the large floor-to-ceiling windows.

Finally, Derek blinks awake, stretching up his dozed off limbs the cracking of his joints feeling flaming matches. Groaning out loud, he inhales deeply injecting a good amount of oxygen on his blood to ignite his brain.

There is a weird sensation he shifts again, especially on his pelvis. More aware of his surroundings, Derek feels an unusual brushing on his groin. When he glanced down, his eyes widened in shock to the creepy movement of the sheets covering his hips.

He pulls the sheets off harshly, gasping in horror when it reveals what lies beneath.

“What the fuck!” attached to the underside of his 9 inch hard cock, a humanoid small fairy has its four tiny limbs firmly around his shaft like a koala on an eucalyptus branch.

Despite its small stature, the creature somehow managed to pull down Derek’s white boxer briefs enough to liberate his hardon. It might probably have done this during Derek’s heavy sleeping, so he didn’t wake up during the act.

Nuzzling on the fat tip glistening with precum, the tiny bright colored thing pushes a long violet colored proboscis down Derek’s urethra, fluttering its long pair of iridescent cyan-fuchsia wings while buzzes happily.

The fairy was feeding on Derek’s leaking, rut precum.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Derek hisses at the fairy, blood red eyes and sharp fangs in a predatory alpha threat to scare the greedy thing off. But it seems to have the opposite effect, as it adjusts its grip on his slicky shaft and continues feeding with leisure care.

Derek’s threatening hisses turns out in groans, he flinches and shivers with the vicious abuse. Heat in Derek’s gut erupts and more precum leaks, the fairy buzzing her wings in excitement of someone getting a nourishing present.

Its tight grip and small movements only contribute to stimulate Derek’s arousing, combined to his rut it keeps him on constant arousal but not enough to make him orgasm.

“Fuck! Get off of me you nasty thing!” Derek’s tongue flick between his fangs, bucking his hips to shake the fairy off. But it has a leg lock grip at the base of his cock that ain’t easy to break off.

“Get off!” enraged, Derek let go his index off his thumb, flickering it hard against the fairy’s humanoid head. The creature buzzes but doesn’t flinch, and bites on Derek’s fat head as in reprehension for his bad behavior.

“Fuck!” under the effect of his rut, Derek’s oversensitive cock tingles with pleasurable pain that get him writhing on the sheets.

Panting hard, he tries to pull it off by its wings, but the fairy digs tiny nails on his throbbing shaft and plunges its proboscis deeper, increasing its delicious torture while glances at Derek with oblong, dark blue pupiless eyes.

He cries out, squirming pain while struggling to make abrupt movements and avoid inflicting himself another harming reaction from the fairy. He fights the urge to buck up his hips, knowing that it will just entice the creature even more. But his rut has started, the tingle on his balls and increasing heartbeat, his skin gathers a thin layer of sweat despite the mild cool winter weather, only making the situation 10 times more difficult.

“Damn it!” Cursing, he shifts and carefully removes the boxer briefs trapped on his thick thighs without messing up the leech-like abuser. He throws it aside and sits on the bed, reclining on his hands he frowns down at the fairy.

It glances up at Derek, fluttering its wings to keep them both aloft. Hissing under the sucking sensation, the proboscis moves in and out similar to a butterfly’s on tubular shaped flowers, but instead of nectar it brings out his shiny, stick precum along its strawlike length shape.

Watching the creature nursing, Derek ponders the situation. He can’t remove it under brute force without harming himself. So, it is likely that he might make the fairy let go off by itself.

There are some ideas that may work.

Carefully, he swings his feet over the edge of the mattress, hopping off of it. When Derek is hard, his cock curves upward. But the additional fairy’s weight makes it bent down a little, pointing straight ahead.

Derek walks up the staircase, blushing to the ridiculous image of his slow strut with a fairy attached to his morning erection. It flutters its wings to keep balance, never loosing up its grip as Derek’s cock sways with each step.

“You're going to come off. One way or another!” he hisses as if the creature holds some sentient understanding of human verbal language. It blinks at him almost naively, before resumes its vigorous sucking.

With deep breaths, Derek stops by the bathroom door, his body flinching as tries to maintain his cool.

He turns on the shower and gets underneath the cold spray. The fairy makes chirping sounds, flapping its wings and splashing droplets around.

“Come on,” Derek shakes his hips off, and the fairy tightens its grip scraping on his length and biting on his tip.

He curses out, supporting himself on the tiles as the cold water wash them both. After fifteen minutes of futile drowning attempt, Derek gives up and moves back downstairs.

Picking up his cellphone, he sits on the edge of the mattress, legs spread while the fairy keeps its uninterrupt feeding. Eventually, he let out moans and hisses when the stimulus is too much for him to hold off.

He dials the number and waits. After a long call, it goes to voicemail. He tries once again, impatiently tapping his feet on the floor. He waits a little more until someone picks up.

“Finally! Why didn’t you pick up at the first time?” he says angrily.

“Good morning for you too, sourwolf.” Stiles’s sleepy voice speaks on the other side.

"May I ask why you're calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Stiles, it is past 07:00 am," Derek responds with a grunt.

"Exactly. I only picked up because I saw it was you and I know it must be an emergency for you to be calling me so early," Stiles says, sounding more awake now.

A moment of silence settles. Stiles huffs out. 

"Derek? Are you still there?"

"Yeah… Hmm, it is an emergency,"

"What is it now?"

"Well, I need your help with something very specific," Derek groans with an involuntary flinch that makes a huge amount of precum leaks out, bathing the fairy all sticky as it slides down its tiny body.

"Alright… I need more words here, sourwolf" Stiles says suspicious of the alpha's behavior.

"I have to get rid of a nasty fairy," Derek bares his teeth at the creature which flaps it's cum glued wings and increases the sucking, producing a wet squelch loud enough to resound in the loft.

"Did you call me at 07 in the morning to get rid of a fairy? You said this was important, Derek"

"Stiles!" Derek's grunt becomes a moan when the fairy begins to rub its body along Derek's slick length without losing its grip.

"Has your rut started? Because you sound like you're at the edge of an orgasm and I deeply pledge that this slick sound it's not you stroking yourself while talking to me. Although this would be pretty hot,"

"Oh God," Derek sighs in suffering pleasure and usual annoyance at Stiles babbling. 

"Derek Hale, I truly hope this is not a prank caused by your rut induced foggy brain, otherwise I-" 

"There is a fucking fairy attached to my cock and it won't get off!" Derek growled out on the phone, voice rumbling through his body that even made the fairy's tiny body shiver.

A moment of silence settles again, the residual sound of the call and the fairy's constant suckling the only sounds in the ambient. At the other side of the line, Stiles bust out in a litany of uncontrolled laughs.

"Oh my God, Derek! This is fucking hilarious!" The teen's frisky laughs reach Derek's ears fuelling his anger. He could make out Stiles rolling around his single bed, tears gathering on his eyes while trying to control his breathing.

"Are you done?" Derek groans when the fairy rubs the flushed tip of his cock.

"This is serious, Stiles. Are you helping me or not?" Derek scoffs.

"Do you really need my help? Can't you just snap it off like a dog tick?"

Derek decides to ignore the double dog pun.

"No, I can't do it without it chunks off a piece of my dick! Stiles, I tried everything and it won't come out."

"Can't you drown it down? Burn it off?"

"Drowning doesn't work and I won't get fire close to my dick"

"But you're going to heal," Stiles argues as if it is that simple to set a cock on fire.

"It doesn't mean it won't hurt" Derek replies, flinching with just the thought. 

"How the fuck did it got attached to your dick in first place? I know you are sex on legs and that half of this town would die to jump on your dick, but the mad irony of this situation still doesn't get me," Stiles says, more interested now but still sounding fun.

Derek rolls his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with my rut that started this morning,"

"Hmm, okay," Stiles says and Derek hears ruffling sheets on his line. "Give me one hour and I will get there,"

"I can't wait one hour with this motherfucker raping my dick, Stiles"

"Hey," the teenager snaps. "This is an unusual situation and I need time to do a quick research. Patience is is a virtue, Derek"

"Not, right now it isn't,"

"Stay still. I'll be there as soon as possible," 

"Quick Stiles!" Derek growls and Stiles hangs up.

He drops his cellphone on the bed, turning down to the mischievous fairy.

"You fucking dirty thing! If you weren't grasping my dick I would rip you out with my teeth!"

The fairy blinks up at Derek's angry threat and moves it's proboscis again. He drops down on his back on the mattress, groaning in pleasure.

### 🧚

Stiles arrives at the loft one hour and half later, not intending to leave Derek suffering but because it was really hard to find an effective solution the urgency requires in such a short time.

When he rolls the metal door open and enters the loft, the heavy musky smell lingering in the air fills his lungs in each breath. He steps in, stopping on his feet when he meets Derek's figure inside.

The Alpha is laying on the bed, legs akimbo and hips jerking subtly, the movement draws Stiles' eyes and he sees the small fairy on his cock. Muffling his suffering moans, Derek is grasping a pillow against his face leaving his sweaty muscled torso at plain sight. 

It is such an erotic vision that makes Stiles' cock twitch in his jeans. Quickly, he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture tucking it back in his pocket.

"Oh Jeez, this is really a moment"

With angrily huff, Derek pulls off the pillow and lifts his head to face Stiles. 

"Why did you take so long?"

"It wasn't easy to find a solution, Derek. I told you," he says, getting close to the bed.

"Great. Now will you get this thing off of me," Derek supports himself on his elbows looking expectantly at Stiles. His abs clench when he does so, glistening with Stiles identifies as a mix of sweat and precum.

"Look at this little guy," he says full of curiosity as get closer to the fairy. It throws a side glance at Stiles, tiny line lips sealed on Derek's tip while it curves it's proboscis inside the urethra. Derek groans. Stiles notices the fairy's midsection is distended.

"For how long he's like this?"

"Maybe two, three hours. I'm not sure. He was already there when I woke up,"

"How are you feeling? Are your balls aching?"

"What are you? My doctor? Get this thing off of me!" Derek growls impatient.

"Do you want me to help or not? So answer me!" Stiles demands with real heat in his tone.

"Yes, my balls are aching. It feels like I've been edged for hours" Derek protests, his bare chest heaving fast.

"Hmm," Stiles taps his index to his chin, thoughtful. "This little guy here has been taking advantage of your rut to feed on your semen,"

"Tell something I don't know, Stiles" Derek snorts.

"Well, it is because of your rut after all," he completes. Derek frowns.

"It was your rut who attracted him. Somehow, he was able to track down your alpha smell, heightened by the rut, and attached on your dick to feed while you're sleeping"

"Are you saying this small thing came after my semen?" Derek's eyebrows arch quizzically. 

Stiles nods. "That's right, big guy. Look at his distended belly. He just had a whole breakfast and is looking for it's dinner,"

"And why doesn't he come off?" Derek grunts as the fairy swirls on his shaft, it's distended belly pressing on a throbbing vein. "He's been like this for hours,"

"Well, that's the bad news. Your semen is kinda addictive,"

Derek’s eyebrows arched so high like Stiles never saw before.

"Okay, not semen specifically. But your alpha semen. He will never be satisfied until get a real gush of it, that's why he is still attached and sticking its proboscis down your dick. He's been only feeding on your precum and is trying to reach for real semen in your testicles".

A droplet of sweat drips down Derek’s sturdy neck, rolling down his pecs and the lines of hard muscle. He's flushed, his balls are throbbing and oversensitive cock pulses as he looks at Stiles for a long minute before diverting his eyes towards his groin.

"Get this motherfucker off of me, Stiles,"

"Derek, you don't understand. The only way, the safest way, for him to come off is if you gives what he wants,"

Derek looks at him again. "Do you want me to ejaculate for him?" His usual baritone voice is high pitched and Stiles suppresses a laugh. 

"I'm not doing that!"

"It's your choice, big guy" Stiles pats Derek’s shoulder as if in resignation for his sad fate.

"How do you know this is going to work?"

"It may work. It is the most likely hypothesis."

"Likely? Come on, Stiles" Derek protests almost whining. 

"What's the big deal? It can get him off of you and resolve your blue balls problem. I bet you are dying for a release after hours of teasing. It's a win anyway." Stiles points to Derek's big balls.

The alpha huffs in exasperation. Glancing down at the fairy’s slender body, Derek shifts, putting a pillow underneath his upper back and planting feet steady on the mattress. 

"You son of a bitch," Derek grit, bucking up his hips for contact as his cock brushes along the fairy’s body. It reacts to the movement and gets frantic, suckling on Derek with newfound intend.

"Fuck," he curses, determination in his face bands he tries to get off without stroking himself.

"Oh my god, this is really hot," Stiles pulls down his crotch to the pornographic scene before him.

"Stiles!" Derek protests, bucking up as if he's trying to fuck the fairy’s mouth.

"What? You can't blame me for this. I'm just a simple teenage human whose body is a hormonal bomb," he argues, watching the alpha struggling with his own jerky movements.

Stiles drinks up Derek’s masculine, virile form squirming on the bed, the mesmerizing flex of his testosterone built musculature a visual enticing better than any porn flick. 

The alpha grunts, moans and growls in a mix of pleasure and physical effort to reach the orgasm. The fairy flutters its wings keeping the tight grip and greedy suckling. The powerful muscles of Derek's thighs strain and flex as he uses his own weight as contrabalance. He brings arms up, grasping at the edge of the window above the mattress as he bucks up in the air.

"Goddammit," he curses, his tanned skin getting soaked and labored breathing puffing out his torso. He is so close, but there is not enough friction. The fairy’s grip is too tight, there is no space for extra sliding.

With his rut at full blooming, Derek's body is a heated mess of soaked, contorting muscles. It looks like he's run a marathon, his stubbled chin dripping sweat and dick leaking more amid more precum for much of the fairy’s contentment. He wonders if his rut will attract more of these small clingy things after him.

"Shit!" he slumps down on the mattress in frustration. "I can't get off. Not like this,"

He glances over at Stiles that has his cock out of his fly and it's stroking it as if watching a porn in the darkness of his room. It should get Derek mad but instead it gives him an idea. 

"Stiles, come over here and help me." His harsh tone breaks off the teen's stupor. 

"What?" 

"Come over here and help me to get off," Derek's head jerked in a commanding plea.

"Shit," Stiles says but does as commanded, jumping on the bed while zipps himself up before being stopped by Derek. 

"No. Leave it. I want to suck you off while you pinch my nipples,"

Stiles stops, his eyes widening at the words. Is this really happening?

"Stiles! Now!" Derek growls when the fairy bites on his tip again. 

Taking position with his head on Stiles' lap, Derek resumes his bucking while fingers pinch his turgid nipples. He catches the smell of Stiles precum and his guts coil in excitement. Luckily, Stiles' big cock is long enough so he just has to tilt his head and latch on it without strain his neck too much.

"Oh god," Stiles groans, fingers working harder on Derek’s sweaty nipples. The alpha moans, lips stretched obscenely around the teen's thick cock while he stares down the blue fairy getting covered in his precum.

His tongue darts out, swirling around the head of Stiles cock and playing with the foreskin. He hums the teen's strong flavor, pure hormones and uncontrollable arousal. Derek’s eyes roll in bliss as he savors Stiles with the same intensity the fairy savors him. Above him, Stiles groans, hands teasing and feeling Derek’s hard pectorals.

A gush of precum comes out, so powerful that it almost knocks off the fairy's head. Derek whines, squirming as tears gather on his eyes for how good it feels.

"Come on, Der. You are almost there," Stiles encourages, bucking his own hips to give Derek more inches.

The alpha reacts, nursing with all his will as tears roll down his flushed face. His hips bucking uncontrollably as his balls scream for their imminent release. 

"Just a little more," Stiles shifts, shoving more inches inside. The angle is weird and Derek gags, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. His bruised cock is flushed purple red, veins pulsing with boiling blood.

"Fucking Shit!" He drops Stiles's cock to scream out, finally reaching his orgasm. An abnormal amount of semen that comes out like a geyser hits up the fairy, which can cope with all of it. It sucks all it can, filling his small stomach until it becomes too much and the force of Derek’s ejaculations forces it's proboscis out. 

The fairy flies out just a few inches in the air, trying to flap its wings but they're all gooey with stick semen. It hits Derek’s abs and rolls down to the side, landing on the mattress by Derek’s ribs.

"Oh shit," Stiles strokes himself to his own apex, spilling rope after rope over Derek’s soaked chest and abs. Gathering back his breath, Derek relaxes on Stiles's lap.

"Thanks," dizzy in endorphins, Derek's body shivers, his cock twitching as it spills the last after spurts over his abs.

"No problem, big guy," panting, Stiles gently pats Derek’s hot cheek. He carefully drops the alpha's head, getting off the mattress and tucking his cock back into his pants.

Walking around, Stiles glances down at the fairy. It's belly is abnormally bloated, like three times its normal size.

"This little guy surely had the time of his life," Stiles pokes the fairy that can barely move, a few reflexive twitches that says it is still alive.

"Yeah, my dick still hurts," Derek huffs, scooping Stiles' cum off his chest and abs, bringing fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. 

When he finishes, Stiles is looking at him with a funny face and a half smirk.

"What?" The alpha asks, unbothered by the teen's inquisitive stare. "I'm on rut, okay? I deserve this,"

"You sure do," Stiles pats Derek's muscled thigh. He pulls one of the ruined sheets and carefully wraps the fairy on it, just the head out so it could breathe, making intricate knots so it wouldn't be an easy task to escape. Not that Stiles thought it would be the case, given the hibernating state the winged creature looked like right now.

"What are you doing?" Derek pushes himself on his elbows.

"Making a safe nest before I can get Fleep back to the forest,"

"Fleep?" Derek arches one eyebrow. "Do you have a name for it now?"

Stiles shrugs. "It is because of the sound of his wings when it was feeding on you. Fleep-fleep," he mimics the sound to much of Derek's chagrin.

"Leave this motherfucker here. I will take care of him myself. With my teeth,"

"No, sourwolf. It wasn't his fault your semen smelling so delicious he couldn't contain himself. It was just following his instincts."

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"No. I'm just saying it's nature: your rut made an irresistible nutritional alpha seed that leads starving supernatural creatures seeking for a taste of it,"

Derek's mouth falls open as if he was going to respond but stops, bunny teeth showing while his head tilts to the side. He blinks, his black hair tousled in all directions like someone that just had the most crazy sex marathon. His expression shifts, making the most unintentional cutest sexy face Stiles ever seen.

"So, are you saying this will happen again?"

"This is possible, yes"

"I still have one week ahead of rut. I refuse to wake up with a fairy attached to my dick everyday," Derek gestures towards his groin. 

"Hmm, actually it's a bit more complicated than that," Stiles says in a smooth tone as if trying to soothe the alpha before giving the bad news. Which is exactly what happens next.

"Not just fairies. During my research I did some calculations and came to the conclusion that any supernatural creatures with low sentient consciousness and a high sense of smell will be able to track you in a 5 kilometers radius." Stiles continues.

Derek blinks, his mouth gaping like a fish in a hook.

"Congrats, Der. You are officially Beacon Hills' newest buffet for cum hungry creatures."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Derek... But he will be okay, don't worry guys!
> 
> Kudos and constructive comments are appreciated.


End file.
